Information is transmitted over computer networks. The information is represented as bits divided into packets. The packets are passed from between network devices, such as switches and routers, propagating the information through the computer networks. Each packet is transmitted from its source towards a destination specified by header information in the respective packet. The source and destination of a packet may respectively be in different portions of the network. There may be multiple possible routes between the source and destination.